Secret Power
by goldenshadows
Summary: SCNW Crossover. Cassie, Laurel and Sean are busy with Thanksgiving plans for when the rest of their friends come home from college. But some of laurels distant family decide to visit, and a secret is revealed about one of the Secret Circle members.
1. Chapter 1

_**Secret Power **_

_**Chapter One**_

Cassie Blake sat on a chair by the window that overlooked Crow haven Road. It was fall outside, the leaves were a rainbow of sparkling gold's, fiery reds and crisp browns. She looked away from the sunlit, golden scene to look at the rest of her room, with its four poster bed, large cupboards and fireplace.

She remembered when she had first moved to New Salem, how scared and naïve she had been about everything. She remembered how much this house and her late grandmother had terrified her. The thought of living forever on an island in a town not even marked on a map….she hadn't wanted to think about it. She had had terrible fights with her mother about her decision to move, until she had eventually found out the real reason.

She looked down at the crystal she held in her hand. The outside looked like just another ordinary rock on the beach, but inside it was beautiful. It was a chalcedony piece, meant for luck and protection. Her boyfriend Adam had given it to her with the promise that if she ever needed him, all she had to do was hold it tightly and think only of him.

She smiled and her heart beat faster when she thought of Adam, and she picked up the phone…again, and dialled his now very familiar mobile number.

"Hi," she said softly. "What are you up to?"

She heard his laugh and felt sad at the thought they were so far apart. "You mean since half an hour ago when you last called?" he asked light heartedly.

She mentally scolded herself for acting this way. When Adam had left for college, she'd sworn she wouldn't be one of those girlfriends who had to call every ten minutes. Who constantly asked questions. And yet here she was…

Diana wouldn't be like this. The thought entered her mind with more force then she'd expected, and it startled her. It worked though! "I'm sorry," she finally whispered. "Just forgot to ask…it doesn't matter."

"I'll be home soon," he told her. "It's just a week until thanksgiving remember?"

She nodded and sighed deeply. "I know. See you later."

Standing up to go downstairs, she told herself not to worry so much. But then, she had so much to loose if she lost him. He was her soul mate, and she wasn't talking symbolically. Because they were real, not a legend or myth. And she knew they were real because of what she had found out about her family, about all the families that lived in this road, they were witches. The last circle of witches in the new world…or at least, so she was told. And she was now one of the leaders of the coven, something she had never imagined to ever happen to her. The rest of the responsibility belonged to her friend Diana Meade, and Diana's cousin Faye Chamberlain, both away at college until their break.

When she entered the kitchen, she found Sean and Laurel had already been let in by her mother, and she smiled at them.

"Hi guys. You want anything?"

Laurel took the offer of herbal tea, Sean shook his head.

"It's strange without the others," he commented.

"They've been gone almost half a year Sean," muttered Laurel. "You say that at every meeting we have!"

Her expression softened a bit though, at his crestfallen look. Since the events of last year, when Black John had used him as spy on the Secret Circle, he'd withdrawn into him self. He still didn't believe that they'd forgiven him. Cassie knew he now doubted himself and his power, his strength. It was something she'd been meaning to talk to him about.

"I just think…we're stronger together is all," he replied.

"Sean, there's nothing to be worried about. We defeated Black John, he's gone forever. Ashes and dust alright?" said Cassie, comfortingly.

Sean looked nervous…but there was nothing unusual about that. "It's just been quiet too long. Something's going to happen soon I know it. Something that'll prove Faye right…"

"No way," said Laurel firmly. "I'm not letting that happen. We've held the fort well enough so far right? The towns still here. She doesn't have anything on us!"

"_By the way, I've made a bet with the Henderson twins," Faye had turned to the trio, on their last day together. "I'm betting you won't make it. By the end of the year, you'll be calling me or Diana, begging us to come back and sort out some crisis. I'll be surprised if the town's still standing!" She'd laughed evilly then, before driving off in her flashy red sports car. _

Her words echoed in all of their minds, more often then they wanted.

"We haven't called any of them for Circle business," she agreed heatedly with Laurel. "Because there isn't any. So…back to the real reason about this meeting. Thanksgiving Dinner…we're still gonna have it here right? Ok with everyone?"

The others nodded. "Right," said Laurel. "And it's going to be perfect."

"You realized you just jinxed us Laurel," said Sean, gloomily.

Laurel ignored him, sipping her drink.

"By the way…some of my family are coming up this weekend, hope that's ok?" Laurel continued brightly.

Cassie looked up, intrigued. "Who? I don't think you've ever mentioned anything about family before."

Laurel looked away sheepishly. "I haven't seen her in years, it was totally out of the blue. But is it ok if she comes for dinner? I know it'll be awkward but…she said she had a lot to talk about with me, a lot to catch up on so…"

Cassie waved away her friends fears. "Fine. That's fine."

"So who exactly is she?" asked Sean, finally joining in the conversation.

"She's distant family really. Something like a cousin or step cousin…something anyway! Her name is Gillian…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Cassie thought that she had done a reasonable enough job acting normal in front of her friends. At least she had stayed awake. She knew she had to talk to them about the dreams, at least Laurel or someone! But Sean was right, it had been to quiet and perfect. But she didn't want to be the one who shattered that.

She lay awake deep into the night, fighting the seduction of sleep, but it swept over her eventually….and so she dreamed.

_.She was on the beach, just at the back of Crow Haven. The sea was calm._

_She saw people she knew where the rest of the Circle, but she couldn't see them clearly. There was someone else…strangers. It was an unnerving scene, but at the moment she didn't feel any fear. _

_Then, she saw someone walking up the beach towards her, surrounded in a blue/white light, flashing all around them like blue lightening. Blue fire, Cassie thought. In Blue Fire, the final darkness is banished…._

_The knowledge seeped into her, it was like she had known it all her life. But she knew she would forget it when she woke up. She always did._

_She also knew what this person was. One of the Four Wild Powers. The final one that everyone had been searching for. And she knew them. _

_She then had flashes of images of the other four. Jezebel Redfern, Delos, and Illiana Harman. And now someone was after this Wild Power, someone powerful. It was so important that they protect whoever this person was…if only she could remember. If only she could see…._

_One from the land from Kings long forgotten. That one was Delos._

_One from the hearth that still holds the spark. That was Illiana_

_One from the day world where two eyes are watching. That one was Jez._

_One from the twilight to be one with the dark. That one was…._

Cassie snapped awake.

_**TBC**_

**Lately I felt like a trip down memory lane. I started reading L J Smith books when I was about 10 or 11...and I still like them! But I should makethis a new years resolution…one story at a time! Anyway, there is a reason I chose Gillian as Laurels relative. Technically it's only logical for it to be Gillian. Thea is to obvious, and is part of a very rare family….no way she could have anymore secret relatives. But we don't know about any of Gillian's side of the family. So even though she's not my favourite character, Gillian it is. But don't worry…we will be seeing a lot more of everyone else later on. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

As Diana Meade parked her car in the drive she wistfully took in the view around her.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her suitcases, and made her way up to her room.

Looking around, she felt strange. It was like she'd never even been away. Like any minute now, Melanie, or Laurel would come flying through the door, Laurel carrying one of her veggie pizzas and Melanie moaning about how they should be updating the book of shadows more often.

Or that Adam would be here, telling her not to worry so much.

Shaking thoughts of the former love of her life away, she began to unpack. But it was different now. So much had changed in the past two years. And it had all started with the arrival of Cassie Blake.

Diana had thought of Cassie like her best friend and sister, almost instantly from the very beginning. She still thought of her that way. And when she had sacrificed her love for Adam, she had done it because she wanted what was best for all of them.

But now…she had been away. She'd been given a chance to think things over, for everything to fully sink in and be accepted. She had sacrificed things because she had known once soul mates were identified, there was no chance. And she'd also been thinking if she would ever find her own soul mate. She certainly wasn't thinking like a girl who was supposedly happy with her choices and moving on quietly with her life.

So it was no wonder that Diana hadn't gone rushing up to Cassie's house the minute she got back, like she would have in the old days. She had missed Cassie, and Laurel and Sean. But she wasn't ready for all of that yet.

"Diana?" her father called out to her. "Someone's here for you!"

Bracing herself she hurried downstairs, but a bright smile soon lit up her face when she saw who it was.

"I can't believe you're here the same time as me!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you Nick. I really am."

Nick smiled and returned her affections. "Me too."

Of course there had been some brightness in all of her worries. She had been emailing and calling the entire circle when she first moved, home sickness getting the better of her. But she found, to her surprise, that she'd kept in touch with Nick more often then the others. And then he had come to visit her…..

"Have you spoken to anyone else yet?" he asked her, lifting her hand and kissing it lightly.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I'm kind of putting it of."

"That's good. Because I was hoping you'd wait. I was also wondering how you were planning on telling them about us?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam watched silently from the end of the drive as Nick and Diana embraced, a coldness had replaced all the warmth he'd felt at the thought of coming home, and he didn't know why. Lifting his luggage bag back over his shoulder, he continued up to his own home with shadows creeping over his thoughts.

Why does it mater what happens with Diana? He told himself over and over. It's over. Has been for almost a year. You're in love with Cassie, remember?

He threw his belongings down on his bed, and headed out again almost instantly. The sudden urge to see his girlfriend overwhelmed him.

Because he did love Cassie, more then anything in this world. But he and Diana had shared most of their lives together so far. They had a lot of history.

Shaking off his anxieties, he knocked on the door of Cassie's home, waiting for his own welcome. He wasn't disappointed.

Cries of delight and more met him when she opened the door and welcomed him in.

"Adam you're here!" she exclaimed joyously.

It was then he took in her appearance. Although she looked as stunning as ever, something in her eyes and voice told him all was not right in her world. She almost looked….drained.

"Everything ok?"

She looked up at him, trying her best to shield her emotions from him. "It's fine."

"Cassie. You'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

How can I tell you? She thought. You'd never believe me, I don't even believe what's going on myself.

"Everything's perfect. You're here now." she told him.

Because it was partly true. She did feel a little bit safer. But she was not about to ruin all of this for everyone just over a stupid nightmare. True, the dreams felt more real then anything she'd ever experienced. The only things that had come close had been the dreams she'd had back when they were fighting Black John. It was also true that these nightmares kept her up all night, she was too terrified to go to sleep anymore. She was even starting to take sleeping pills and herbs for dreamless sleep she was that scared, and even then getting less then five hours a night. But she was determined to handle things herself. The last thing she wanted was to turn into the Cassie she had once been, scared of everything thrown her way.

She had grown up now, and she wanted to prove to the rest of the Circle, that she was still the strong willed girl she had changed to become when they'd left at the end of the summer. The sound of a dog barking had broken her thoughts, and she turned to see Raj bounding in from the garden. Raj was Adams dog that she had been looking after while he was away.

"So, come in already!" she asked, loading her voice with more enthusiasm then she actually felt…not that she wasn't truly glad he was home, but because any minute now, she was about to collapse from exhaustion and she wanted to prove her point that she was fine.

"How's you're mum doing anyway?" Adam asked, moving towards the kitchen.

"Oh, much better. The effects of Black Johns magic used on her are totally gone. It's like all she needed was to know he couldn't hurt anyone anymore and the effects wore off. We had The Talk about my father and everything….I'll admit that was awkward but still…."

She continued talking a mile a minute, but she wasn't really concentrating on the words. I wish I could tell you. The thought had been echoing around her mind since he asked if she was alright. She hadn't realised how much of a burden these dreams had been on her until he asked her that. But the one person she wanted to talk about it all with was Diana. And She hadn't heard from Diana in…a while.

"Whoa Cass…..enough Sugar already!"

Cassie looked in surprise at the tea she was making for him, realising his cup was almost full of white sugar now.

"Sorry," she muttered and started again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days had now passed since the club had arrived back at New Salem. It was now Wednesday and Cassie hadn't once heard from Diana.

Melanie had stopped by, the Henderson brothers and Deborah and Susan. Even Faye. But Diana was nowhere to be seen….and Cassie knew that she was back home. Reports from Faye and Adam confirmed it.

What shocked and hurt Cassie most was, even when the Circle had all gathered together their second night back to catch up, Diana hadn't turned up. And, Cassie thought now, neither had Nick.

Cassie decided it was time to talk about things with Adam. If she had learned anything last year, it was that it wasn't good to bottle things up inside for ages, and that secrets were definitely not a good thing.

He looked uncomfortable when she voiced her concerns. "I mean, all of that last summer things were great right? Everything seemed fine…there was no tension at all."

"Remember she's had time to think Cass," Adam reminded her. "We'd just had the greatest face off between good and evil we've ever known right? An evil our families have been fighting for generations. Of course everything was fine"

Cassie knew if Diana had been hiding her true feelings, she couldn't be mad at her friend. She was very good at doing that herself!

"I guess. But still…..I don't want to hurt her in anyway. If she has something troubling her we should talk about it."

Adam sighed. "Look this isn't going to be easy. But I think it's more something to do with her. Something she's hiding. Maybe she doesn't know how to tell us…whatever's going on."

"What could be going on?"

Adam took a deep breath. "On my first day back I saw Diana…with Nick. They looked pretty friendly."

Cassie went quiet. "Oh," she whispered, not sure how to take that.

Adam nodded. "I know. That's what I was like."

So now Cassie had even more to worry about….and she couldn't talk to Diana about any of it.

Realising Adam had taken a risk in telling her this information, she decided maybe it was time to come clean about her own situation. "Adam…there's something else I have to tell you. When you first got here, you asked if I was alright. Well I…"

It was then the phone rang. Frowning impatiently, she reached for it. "Hello?" she snapped without meaning to.

"Hi Cassie, bad time?"

"Laurel! Hi, no….you're ok. What's going on?"

"Well…my cousin just arrived. You want to come over and say hi?"

Cassie looked up and relayed the news to Adam, who reluctantly nodded.

"Sure thing. We'll be there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gillian sneaked into David's guest room before Cassie and Adam were due over, and smiled at his smart appearance. She herself had gone for casual smart. Wearing black jeans and an off the shoulder, long sleeved blue top. "Tomorrow is thanksgiving Dave, we don't have to dress up till then!" she gasped out through laughter.

He shrugged. "Thierry trusted us with this Gil," he answered simply. "And I'm all for first impressions."

"Yeah, but sweetie, we don't want to look like we're trying to hard right? We have to fit in!"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her. "Ready?" she queried.

He nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few minutes of Cassie and Adams arrival were filled with the awkward silences and hesitations of a first meeting. Gillian looked at her cousin and her friends, and was once more thrown back to her high school days, when she had been almost invisible. Although, as part of Circle Day Break, she was used to meeting important people, and the grandeur of everything that came with the night world, these people impressed her even more then meeting Thierry and his soul mate Hannah Snow for the first time.

She didn't know why. Maybe it was because it was family she was meeting here. When

Thierry had first come to herself and David, she had been surprised. She barely remembered Laurel, the last time they met she must have been about nine or ten. In fact, she had almost forgotten about her, she was ashamed to admit now.

Because of her mothers drinking problems, and the difficulties in her parent's marriage, her father had barely even mentioned his family, and she had barely had the chance to talk to him, he was always away from the house and his supposed problems all the time.

Then Thierry had dropped the bombshell that either Laurel or someone she knows could be the very thing they had all been looking for. Apparently the witches of the circle had sensed great power down in New Salem last year, power that could indicate a Wild Power.

So she and her soul mate…because she couldn't bare to be like Ash and be separated for so long….had been sent to investigate the situation.

So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Laurel had initially seemed a bit…off, always talking about Mother Earth and Nature and how they should all be glad to be alive. But soon they had been talking a lot and catching up. Now though, she sat in silence watching them all talk. But then suddenly, something changed.

A balance shifted in the room, she could feel something was happening, and so, using her powers, she tuned in to her surroundings and looked at Cassie and Adam. What she found shocked her.

_Adam, I started to tell you something back at my place. I know this is rude, but I really have to tell you._

Adam looked at her startled, and so did Laurel.

_I forgot you could do that!_ Adam answered.

_You guys know I can hear you as well right? _Asked Laurel. _Keep talking out loud before they get suspicious of us! _

Although Laurel wasn't as powerful as some of the other coven members, she could still hear them because of the fact she was a witch. So, even though she couldn't start a conversation, even if she just thought her thoughts really loudly, she could contribute.

_I' m sorry Laurel. I've been meaning to tell you this for ages, I just couldn't bring myself to._

Cassie looked up and smiled at Gillian and David. "So, how far have you guys travelled to get here then?" she asked calmly.

Gillian smiled back, keeping up the pretence. "From Las Vegas."

"Wow, that's amazing," said Adam. "It's one of the many places I've wanted to go!"

_I've been having these dreams lately. Dreams like I had back when Black John was alive. I think they're actually visions….but they've been keeping me awake and….._

All this was said without one word, and Gillian heard everything. After they had finished, there was another silence.

"I'll go get a drink for us all," said Laurel hastily getting up.

"I'll help," offered David, polite as ever.

When they were alone, Gillian looked calmly up at Cassie and Adam.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked sweetly, and they both looked up startled. "Because there are certain herbal teas that could help you with that."

**I've changed some parts of this chapter. Someone pointed out in a review that thanksgiving is a Thursday, and now I realised I should have known that! For some stupid reason I had it in my mind it was a Monday. Oh well, guess I'm from the UK. Don't keep track of other countries holidays! Sorry about that, but it's all fixed now!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Thierry Descouedres's Mansion was unusually quiet. As Ash Redfern walked through the spacious rooms that seemed to go on forever, it seemed as though his footsteps echoed. He found himself heading towards a room at the back, where he had suddenly heard voices. The room was filled with all of the comforts you could ask for.

Ash watched them all from the door and none of them seemed to notice him, which was good. He didn't want to make an entrance just yet as he never knew how he would be received by the others. Ash had so much to make up for, he doubted he would ever fit in with this group. They might need his strength for back up, but he could never relax and laugh away his problems….there were too many for that.

The old Ash would have laughed it off. You don't need any of them anyway; you don't need any of it. And you certainly don't need to be here, you idiot. And that was how things had been. Looking out for number one had always seemed to work out fine, but these days he never knew what to think. There was only one person he could talk to about any of this and unfortunately he didn't have that luxury. Maybe he never would and it was too hard to think about her anyway.

He could see Poppy North sitting comfortably drinking her Pepsi. Her soulmate James Rasmussen (his cousin) lay beside her on the sofa, his head in her lap. Rashel sat on a chair to the left and she was glancing at Thea Harman who sat on a pile of cushions on the floor.

"How can you read all that junk?" Rashel finally asked. "I mean, who cares who slept with who or what fashions are in this week? I personally think our own lives are more important."

Thea shrugged and then grinned at the girl only known as The Cat in the outside world, one of the most famous vampire hunters in history. "Oh, come on, it's just fun. And after all we've been through we need some of that. There's some great gossip in here. And I know you'd hate to admit it, but you're just like the rest of us here."

"Excuse me?" protested James.

Poppy giggled her laughter infectious because Thea and even Rashel joined in at the look on his face. "She means us girls Jamie," said Poppy. "But you know, we could always goclubbing couldn't we?" she looked innocently over at Rashel.

"Bite me!" was the response. The Cat had never been your typical girly girl. She lived for her job of fighting evil and destroying it, although she was more relaxed since meeting Quinn and joining Circle Daybreak.

"But I agree with one thing Rashel has said. Our lives are definitely more exciting. We have info that could top all of today's stories."

"Wait," said Rashel. "That's not what I meant!" Then she sighed impatiently. "Oh fine, if I really have to!" and she reached for the magazine.

Ash smiled slightly at the image. They all had such a…presence about them. Each had a beauty that reflected their personality and all made a big impression on people. They all looked like they could be models in the very mag they were debating over. As could he. He cringed at the very idea.

"Ash come on in and save me from all the girl talk!" said James suddenly. Startled, Ash moved forward.

"Happy thanks giving Ash," said Poppy sweetly.

"You wishing me a happy anything is a miracle," he told her.

Poppy shook her head sadly. "Oh Ash, when are you going to realise that's all in the past? I mean, sure, you were a mass murderer and you only used people. Sure, you were going to hand me over to the Night World Council to have me killed. Sure you were related to Hunter Redfern. It's not all your fault; you were bought up with all that."

"So was James. But thanks little dreamer." His voice was loaded with sarcasm, but he was secretly relieved.

"But she's right," interrupted Rashel. "You're really not that different from Quinn."

"All this doesn't mean you're not still a jerk when you want to be though!" James offered.

"Listen, I wont annoy you for long. I just wanted to know if Descouedres had heard from Gillian and David yet?"

Thea shook her head. "No. But Quinn's talking to Thierry now. They haven't been there long, give them a chance."

"How come you want to know anyway?" asked James frowning slightly.

"I just think someone else should be down there too that's all. Someone more experienced."

"Like you? It figures. Remember what I said about being a jerk Ash?" snapped James.

"And I don't get it," said Thea. "You were the one routing for them in the first place right?"

"I know, look. Gill's a sweet girl. And they've both changed a lot. But I just think something's going to go wrong that's all."

Rashel discarded the magazine. "Gillian's got the best cover story out of all of us. And you yourself said more then two would be obvious. Let's just leave it at that. They wanted to prove themselves and they deserve that chance. And if there's trouble they'll let us know somehow."

"Fine, fine. I know when I'm outnumbered," and he stood up to leave.

"Ash wait," said Thea. "It's thanksgiving. You really don't have to rush off like this. What James said before…he was just being James."

Poppy nodded. "He's annoyed at being stuck here just like you are. He's just venting."

For a moment he actually hesitated. "No. I've bothered you enough already. And Poppy, if I had a chance at being stuck with my Soul…girlfriend? I wouldn't complain!" then he left, leaving them all stunned.

"Do you think he'll ever be able to let the past go and realise he can't atone for everything? That just by doing what he's doing it will be enough?"

"He's just missing Mary Lynette," said Thea, taking back the magazine.

"You know, I just knew he was going to say soulmate," said Poppy. "It's hard to believe it. Ash with a human soulmate."

"I think he has to learn to forgive himself first," said James, answering Rashel's earlier question. "Excuse me ladies," with that, he too exited the room and started to follow his cousin. He had a suspicion that Ash was up to something and he was going to find out what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was at the thanksgiving dinnerand Gillian was totally out of her depth. She looked over at David, but he was trapped by the Henderson brothers.

She guessed the trouble had started with the arrival of Diana and Nick. She tried to concentrate on her conversation with Cassie and Melanie, hard to do when your audience is so preoccupied. "And so my family is really complicated. I actually found a whole other side of my family that I didn't know about until recently…." she stopped. "I guess they're Laurel's family too," she finished, realising she should stop this quickly.

"Really?" asked Melanie. It was actually lucky they were so distracted.

"I'm sorry," Cassie exclaimed immediately. "I'm a terrible host."

"We all are," agreed Melanie. "It's just something's happened tonight that's unexpected.

Gillian nodded. "Diana and Nick."

"It's nothing important," Cassie assured her, but Gillian could tell that it was. "What's important is you. You're family life does sound hectic." but it was clear she hadn't really heard. Gillian breathed a sigh of relieve. That had been a stupid mistake.

"Turkey's ready," said Laurel, hurrying in from the kitchen with Sean and Diana.

"I'll help you set up," Cassie stood up abruptly.

Gillian went over to David and kissed him briefly, ignoring the Henderson brother's jokes and laughter. "Hi," he smiled. "Chris was explaining how to make a pipe bomb."

They moved away from the others a bit. "So did you have fun with the girls?" he asked her.

"They're nice enough. I was telling them about mum and dad. Not everything," she added hastily. She glanced at the table where Faye and Deborah were setting up alcohol and soft drinks.

"If they knew just how complicated my life really was….and I've only just found out half of it myself. I never had that much sympathy about my dad leaving but….."

"Right," David nodded, lowering his voice. "He must have left his family…laurel's mum, back in Salem because they were witches. But then when he met your mum…."

"I always assumed he didn't know. She didn't even know about her powers. But he must have seen the signs and not been able to deal with it. And hadn't been able to deal with her reaction, all the drinking. Like I said…messed up."

"Try not to think about it," David advised.

""What I don't get is why he didn't get powers too. I mean, Laurel's mum used the craft when she was younger, according o Thierry and so does Laurel."

David also looked confused by this. "Maybe he never believed any of it. Right from the beginning he never accepted it and that blocked his powers?"

"Maybe. You're right; I'll try not to think about it. Especially not now. Did you get anything we can report back?"

"Come on guys, it's all getting cold," said Susan. Gillian realised they were so wrapped up in their conversation they hadn't noticed everyone had taken their seats and were staring at them. It was lucky they had been whispering.

"So Diana," said Faye smoothly. "How's life treating you? We haven't seen each other for ages." Diana blinked and tried a friendly smile but it came out shaky.

"You know, busy with uni," she murmured.

"Yes but I mean life in general," Faye wasn't relenting. There was a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Faye don't start," warned Cassie. Of course Faye ignored her.

"Come on cousin of mine, you and Nick…when did that happen?"

"You can ask me as well," said Nick.

"Do we have to make a big deal of this now?" asked Adam.

"Only if you think it's a big deal Adam. After all, with all of your history, should make for interesting conversation." There was a brief silence. She reminded Gillian of Thea's cousin Blaise. Thea had told them all about her. "So," Faye began again.

"Guys could you please just grow up?" exclaimed Laurel. "We have guests. My family. You're all acting like…I don't know what. Like before. I don't want my cousin's first impression of you to be bad."

"It's ok," said Gillian. "Really."

Diana fixed her deep green eyes on Gillian. "I'm sorry," she said. Then she turned to the rest of them. "And I'm sorry about the way things have gone tonight. I'm not sorry about anything that's happened though. But this is exactly why we've been avoiding you all for so long. Like Laurel said, could we just have a nice, normal evening? Without any games," she looked at Faye.

"We can try," muttered Sean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of dinner was spent in polite small talk. It was a bit of a stretch to say it was forced, because they'd all practically grown up together, so they never ran out of things to say. But it was tense and difficult. Not the dinner that Cassie had planned.

Soon they decided to call it a night. Laurel, Gillian and David were gathered at the door waving the group off, when something unexplainable happened. The sky was clear with a scattering of stars across the velvet blackness. There was a slight chill in the air and Cassie had moved closer to Adam, when there was a brilliant flash. It was almost like a sheet of lightening except it was blue in colour.

As she stared, she noticed it covered the whole sky as far as she could see.

"Is it lightening?" asked Susan.

"There's no thunder," Deb pointed out.

"It's not a storm," Gillian whispered and Laurel stared at her wondering what she could mean.

It happened again several times illuminating them all in its light.

"That was weird right?" asked Chris.

"Definitely," agreed David.

It had been blue, thought Cassie, dazed. Something stirred in her memory. Blue sky, blue fire…her dreams. She hadn't had a chance to discuss them further with Adam and Laurel. And it was strange but she'd felt Gillian watching her ever since and didn't want to make her suspicious. Weird was right…was there a connection?

Suddenly she didn't feel just cold, she felt as cold as ice.


End file.
